Nobody's Perfect
by storylover18
Summary: Agent Derek Morgan is part of a family. And a family will be there to help you when you fall down, whether it be a serial killer or a kidney stone, because nobody's perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I finally got over my writers block and I hope you enjoy the end result! I really really **_**really**_** hope its not too similar to ****Superman**** and I'm trying hard to make it different…but anyways, enjoy!**

Derek Morgan got into the SUV, grateful to sit. Something inside him was off…he couldn't put his finger on it, but something was defiantly not how it should be. There was a dull ache filling his lower abdomen, sometimes spreading to his lower back. He pulled a bottle of Aspirin out of the glove box and swallowed two as Hotch got in the drivers seat.

"Headache?" he asked, starting the SUV and pulling his seatbelt on.

"Yeah." Morgan said, replacing the bottle and then slamming the glove box shut. He didn't want to tell Hotch that he wasn't sure what was wrong because then Hotch would make him get it checked out. And although Derek didn't have anything against doctors, he wasn't one to go on his own will. Hotch pulled into traffic and Morgan closed his eyes, waiting for the Aspirins to take affect.

A few moments later, Hotch parked in the parking lot of the Oklahoma City Police Department. Morgan sighed as he gathered the strength to get out of the SUV. Walking to the door took even more effort than getting out of the SUV. Hotch held the door open for him, a concerned look in his eyes. Morgan met his gaze.

"I'll be fine. I just need the Aspirins to kick in."

Hotch didn't say anything but followed Morgan to the common area. He called the team together for a conference. As he was talking, Hotch noticed Morgan sitting in a chair, sometimes briefly closing his eyes. He took an educated guess that Derek was suffering from more than a headache and, given his current state, in a considerable amount of pain. But the agent had said he would be fine and Hotch was their leader, not their parent. If it didn't get better or got worse, then he might step in but for the time being, he would leave Derek be.

"JJ, I want to you set up a press conference for two, Rossi and Prentiss, I need you to go interview a witness. Garcia will tell you the address. Reid, I want you and Morgan to go over the note he left for us. See if you can figure out what it means."

With that, the team left the conference room. Derek smiled gratefully at Hotch—he knew that Hotch had let him stay here on purpose, but he was more grateful that Hotch hadn't said anything to anyone else. He could only imagine what would happen if JJ or Garcia knew he was in pain.

"Okay, Kid, where's the stuff?" Morgan asked Reid, trying to control his voice. Reid cocked his head.

"This way."

Reid headed for the doorway and Morgan stood up quickly, hoping that the fast movement would hurt less than the slow movement. Derek's breath hitched in his throat as his back was stricken with a searing pain. He swore he could actually feel someone pull a knife across his back, the pain was that intense. A small gasp had escaped his lips and it was enough to stop Reid.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked, seeing the pain written in Morgan's face.

"Yeah. Sorry, head rush." Morgan lied as the wave of pain passed and went back to being a dull ache again.

Reid looked at Morgan, not really believing his statement.

"Come on." Morgan pushed past Reid, ignoring the pain and hoping with all his heart that he was convincing Reid. If it wasn't it, the amount of pain the movement was putting him in would be worth nothing. Reid followed and, much to Derek's relief, didn't question anymore. Derek sat again, this time with less pain.

"_The Aspirins are finally working."_ Morgan though with a sigh of relief. He began sorting through files, glad for the time being, his pain was somewhat controlled.

**So…what do you think? Any idea with what's wrong with Agent Derek Morgan? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the readers and reviewers! I enjoy reading what you have to say (: I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I hope to have another one soon…and now, because I don't have school, I should be able to keep my promise of 'soon'…**

Two hours later, Derek breathed a sigh of relief as Reid finally figured out what the note meant. He stayed put while Reid called Hotch with the new information. Morgan closed his eyes and he could feel the Aspirins start to wear off. He took a deep breath as a wave of pain flared in his lower back.

"You okay?" JJ asked, sitting in Reid's chair with a cup of coffee. Morgan opened his eyes and gave a tired smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Just tired."

JJ smiled back.

"Aren't we all?"

Morgan smiled again and nodded.

"Hey, so what have you got?" Hotch came through the door and Reid appeared with a cup of coffee. They both took a seat and Morgan was more that willing to let Reid do the talking. Morgan focused his eyes on a paper clip that was in the middle of the table, trying to control the waves of pain that seemed to be becoming more intense with every passing minute. It was his plan that if he didn't make eye contact with anyone, no one would talk to him. His plan worked for a few minutes but then Hotch directed a question his way.

"Derek?" Hotch asked and Derek shifted his eyes to meet Aaron's. Aaron saw the pain in Derek's eyes and decided it was time to say something.

"What's wrong, Derek?" Hotch wasted no time getting to the point. By now, JJ and Reid were looking at Derek intently. Derek sighed, knowing that something was wrong and Hotch wasn't going to let it go this time.

"My abdomen and back." Derek finally said and then drew in a sharp breath as a wave of pain came. Hotch watched as Derek's face relaxed slightly half a minute later. JJ handed him a water bottle.

"Drink something." She told him and Derek obeyed. Hotch waited until Derek had finished drinking.

"Pain?" he asked and Derek nodded.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Hotch knew what Morgan's answer would be but asked anyways. He knew that if it was bad enough, Derek would eventually give into going to the ER. Derek shook his head.

"I want to see if it'll just pass on its own. The Aspirins helped but they're wearing off." Derek said, leaning forward and lowering his head slightly. Reid got up and returned a moment with more medicine. Derek swallowed the pills gratefully.

"Look," Hotch said. "why don't you go back to the hotel, sleep if you can. One of us will be there to check in in a few hours. If the pain is still there, then we'll think about the ER again."

Derek nodded and a phone rang.

"Reid, drive him." Hotch said before picking up the phone.

"You need anything before we leave?" Reid asked as he watched Morgan painfully get up. Morgan shook his head and focused his eyes on the door, not wanting to stop. Walking was more painful than he had remembered and he wanted nothing more than to just get into the SUV—even if it was being driven by Reid—and go to the hotel, fall into a soft bed, sleep for hours and wake up with this nightmare over.

The ride to the hotel was quiet and Reid walked Morgan up to his room. He watched as Morgan slowly pulled the quilts back, sit and try to kick off his shoes. When he tried to use his heel to remove one of his shoes, Derek's breath caught in his throat as a wave of pain, worse than any other, shot through his abdomen. Reid, unable to watch anymore, went over to Derek, bent down and untied and removed his shoes.

"Thanks, kid." Derek said through gritted teeth. Reid could hear the sigh of relief Morgan let out as he finally relaxed into the soft bed.

"Don't be afraid to call if you need anything." Reid said as he pulled the curtains closed.

"I won't. Thanks, Reid." Morgan said, already half asleep.

"Seriously, Morgan. If it gets worse, call." Reid insisted from the doorway. In the dim light, Morgan smiled and let out a chuckle.

"I promise, Reid."

"Good. Sleep well." Reid said. He turned out the light and then made sure the door closed behind him as he left. After that, it took Derek Morgan all of two minutes to be out like a light.

**What do you think? So far no one has guessed correctly as to what is ailing Derek Morgan. The guesses have been mostly appendicitis. Any other ideas? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: So…someone guessed correctly. But I'm not gonna tell you what it is because that would ruin the surprise. If you really wan to know, you'll have to read the reviews yourself or wait for the surprise. Thank you to all the reads and review :D More soon!**

A few hours later, day had turned to night and the team was still hard at work. Morgan, on the other hand, was still nestled in his warm bed of feather pillows and blankets. He was awake-barely-and relieved to find his pain at a much more bearable level. After deciding it was time to get off his butt and do something, he sat up much more easily than a couple hours ago. He went to the bathroom, showered and dressed, took a few extra Aspirins just to be safe and tried to decide who he should call to give him a ride back to the station. Hotch and Reid wouldn't come and get him—they had both made it very clear he was supposed to take it easy. JJ knew about his pain and therefore she would be hesitant to come and get him. Rossi or Emily would defiantly be the best choice; even if they knew—which Derek knew they would, by that point—they would be the easiest to persuade. To get around Hotch, Derek called Garcia.

"At your service." Her chirpy voice answered.

"Garcia, it's Derek. Do you know where Rossi or Emily is?"

Derek could hear keys clicking in the background.

"Rossi, Reid and Hotch are looking at the crime scene and Emily is back at the station with JJ. How are you feeling?"

So someone had told Garcia what was going on.

"I'm fine. I need a ride back to the station."

"Garcia's valet at your service. JJ or Emily will be there soon."

"Thanks, baby doll."

"No problem."

Derek flipped his phone closed and went down to the lobby and waited until a black SUV pulled up under the overhang. Derek went outside and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey." Morgan greeted Emily.

"Hi." Emily pulled back into traffic as Derek put on his seat belt, choosing to ignore the small stab of pain that he felt.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I'm fine." Derek responded.

"That's good."

The ride to the station was relatively short and the rest of the drive was made in silence.

"Thanks." Derek said as Emily parked the SUV.

Emily got out.

"If Hotch, or anybody else asks, it wasn't me that got you." She smiled and Derek smiled back and held the door open for her.

Derek walked into the conference room and found JJ sitting at the table. She turned when they entered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Derek said, taking a seat. "What can I do?"

JJ handed him a stack of files and the three of them started going through them all. They worked in silence, which Derek was grateful for. Talking seemed to be an extra ounce of effort and although he felt much better than before, his back and abdomen were still very sore. Derek just took a couple of deep breathes when a wave of pain would come and then focus on the words in front of him. A few minutes later, the pain would pass and he would feel fine. A particularly intense wave of pain had just passed when the door opened and Reid, Rossi and Hotch walked in.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" Reid asked, taking off his bag and sitting down.

"How do you feel? Is the pain gone?" Hotch asked without giving time for Derek to answer Reid's question.

"I'm fine." Derek repeated for what felt like the millionth time. Hotch looked as though he didn't believe Derek.

"Honestly, Hotch. I'm fine."

"Okay." Hotch said, still doubt in his voice. He, Reid and Rossi filled the rest of the team on what they had found and who they needed to find. Hotch kept an eye on Morgan almost the time. Morgan knew this and made sure to be very subtle when a wave of pain would overcome him. Despite the Aspirins, they were becoming stronger. Hotch gave out their assignments and Morgan stood up and started to walk out of the conference room to grab a folder from one of the regular officers. Just as he made it to the doorway, a surge of pain shot through Morgan's back, forbidding him to move. He grabbed hold of the door jam.

"Derek, you okay?" Emily called from across the room. Hotch and Rossi were already out of their chairs. They reached Morgan and led him back to a chair, sat him down and lowered his head. Derek sat there, teeth clenched for what felt like eternity. But finally, the pain lessened and finally passed all together. Derek took a deep breath and looked up to see his team leaning over him, concern written on every face.

"So you're fine?" JJ finally broke the ice. Derek didn't say anything.

"I think it's time to go to the hospital, don't you?" Hotch asked and Derek nodded meagrely.

**So? What do you think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Wow…lots of reads and reviews :D Thank you so much! And here's another (and longer) chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

"I think it's time to go to the hospital, don't you?" Hotch asked and Derek nodded meagrely.

"Good choice. I'd hate to have to make you go." Hotch said, a trace of a smile playing at his lips.

"That makes two of us." Derek replied with a weak smile.

"JJ, do you mind taking him to the ER?" Hotch asked. The question was barely out of his mouth when JJ turned on her heel, blonde hair swishing, and returned with purse and keys.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." JJ said. "You got everything you'll need?"

"I think so." Derek murmured and it was pretty clear he was in a lot of pain. The team exchanged worried glances between themselves, over Derek's head.

"You need a minute?" Rossi asked. Derek took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No. Let's go."

Derek allowed Hotch and Rossi to help him up and, with an agent on each side for support, Derek was lead to an SUV. He climbed in the front seat, trying to cry out loud at the intensity of the pain when he had hoisted himself up and again when he had buckled up. JJ started the SUV and rolled down her window.

"Call us when you hear something." Hotch said to JJ. Derek, by this time, was leaning back on the headrest with his eyes closed.

"I will." JJ responded. She waited for Hotch to step back, then did up the window and left the parking lot.

JJ got on the highway, heading for the nearest hospital. She thought Derek was fast asleep and she jumped when Derek mumbled her name.

"What is it?" she asked, wondering if he was talking in his sleep or something. All of a sudden, Morgan's eyes flew open.

"JJ, pull over." There was urgency in Morgan's voice and JJ obeyed without question. Luckily, there was a grassy median between the North and South bound traffic and she pulled to a quick stop. Derek undid his seatbelt in a swift motion, jumped out of the SUV and managed to make it to the grass before throwing up. JJ sighed and looked away, giving Morgan as much privacy as one can have on the busiest highways in the state. JJ was still waiting for Derek to come back when her phone rang.

"Hey, Hotch." She answered.

"Hi. Are you in the ER?" Hotch asked. JJ shook her head, regardless of the fact that Hotch couldn't see her.

"No. I'm sitting on the shoulder of the 40. Morgan's outside, puking."

"You have to get him to the ER, JJ. Use the lights if you have to. Just get him there quickly. His condition is going from bad to worse."

Hotch sounded, and was, completely serious and completely sincere.

"Yes, sir. I'll call you when we get there."

JJ hung up the phone and unbuckled her seatbelt. She found an unopened bottle of water in the back seat and got out. She walked around to the front of the SUV, where Derek was bending over, resting his hands on his knees.

"Here." JJ handed Morgan the water bottle, which he took a long sip out of.

"Thanks." He said, his voice raspy.

"You ready to go again?" JJ asked sympathetically. Derek nodded, dreading the thought of getting inside the SUV again. But he knew he had to so he climbed in, and closed his eyes. JJ started the SUV and directed an air vent towards Derek. She flipped her signal light on and, as she pulled back into traffic, she turned on the police lights. Derek looked at her if she was crazy. JJ met his glance.

"I'm under strict orders to get you to the hospital quickly." Was her explanation. Derek didn't say anything but just closed his eyes again.

Luckily for Derek, not to mention JJ, they reached the hospital without having to stop again. JJ pulled into the ER and parked.

"Do you want me to get a wheelchair?" she asked Derek. Derek shook his head.

"I'll walk."

"You sure?" JJ knew that she wouldn't be able to do much if Derek was stricken with pain again. Derek nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

Derek slowly got out of the SUV and made his way to the entrance doors. He went slowly, with JJ beside him just in case. By the time they made it to the lobby, Derek had to sit and collapsed into a hard, plastic chair. JJ let him be and went to reception. She told the nurse what was going on, showing her badge. Despite that, she was told they would have to wait a couple of hours. Annoyed, JJ returned to Derek with a form to fill out.

"Here." JJ handed him the clipboard. "Better get comfy. We'll have to wait for a little while."

Derek filled out the forms and handed the clipboard back to JJ. JJ retuned it to the desk and returned to her seat. She looked around the small ER and wondered why on earth they would have to wait. Besides them, there was an older gentleman with a cane and a teenager holding an ice pack to his head, a skateboard on the floor under his seat. Derek used the opportunity to stretch out over six chairs and he had closed his eyes, taking deep breathes when a wave of pain would occur. JJ excused herself and went outside to call Hotch, who was not pleased about them having to wait. There was nothing JJ could do beside promise to call again when something else happened. JJ went back inside and sat down.

Three hours later, they were the only ones in the ER and they were still waiting. She was getting fed up and was about to say something to the nurses on duty when Derek opened his eyes.

"JJ?" he asked.

"I'm here." JJ said.

"I think I'm gonna…" Derek started but leaned over and threw up all over the floor before he could finish. JJ gasped, as did the nurses on duty. One of the hurried to help Derek sit up and another went to find a doctor. Although JJ felt incredibly bad for Morgan, who was throwing up again (this time, the nurse had a garbage bag for him instead of the floor), at least now they were finally helping Derek.

**Things are getting interesting! Please press that magic button and put a smile on my face with a review…pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thanks again to all the readers and reviewers! They make me smile so much :D I'm sorry this chappie's kind of short but it's a filler. Next chapter will be good—Derek Morgan on morphine! If you have any ideas or suggestions for what he could say while under, let me know in a review! Enjoy!**

JJ watched with an amazement of how quickly things happened once Derek had some attention. The second nurse reappeared with a doctor and they both approached Derek. The doctor looked at the clipboard he was carrying.

"Special Agent Derek Morgan?" he asked and Derek nodded and leaned so his elbows were resting on his knees. JJ could see his back rise and fall as he took deep breaths. The doctor knelt in front of him.

"Can you make it back to an examining room?" he asked.

"Yeah." Derek said with a sigh. He raised his head and the doctor stood. JJ watched as the doctor and one of the nurses helped Derek stand, the other hovering beside holding a kidney dish just in case. JJ sat down again after they disappeared.

Derek took a deep breath.

"Do you need to rest?" the doctor asked. Derek shook his head, knowing that if he actually stopped it would be harder than ever to start moving again. A spark of pain caused his whole body to become rigid but Derek just gritted his teeth and pushed through it. He finally breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the gurney in Exam Room 7. He sat down on it gratefully and painfully lifted his legs up but was rewarded with the most comfort he'd been in since the hotel.

The doctor had been reading some of the notes on the form and he turned around to face Morgan as the nurses took Derek's vital signs.

"So, Agent Morgan, it says here you've been having a lot of lower back and abdomen pain. Is that correct?"

"Yeah."

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?"

Derek looked the doctor in the eyes.

"Look, doc, I grew up in the toughest neighbourhood in Chicago, I have a black belt in Judo, I've served on the Bomb Squad, the Chicago Police Department and the Behavioural Analysis Unit with the FBI. I can take pain. But this-" Derek motioned to his abdomen. "-has been unbearable."

"Fair enough. When did you start feeling pain?"

"A couple of days ago. The pain started being really intense this morning and it's becoming worse."

The doctor nodded and stroked his chin.

"And when did you start vomiting?"

"On the shoulder of Highway 40. We were coming here."

"Hmm. I'm just going to lay you back and feel you abdomen. If a specific area hurts more than others, say something. I want you to just relax."

The doctor flattened the gurney and began poking and prodding Morgan's abdomen. Several times Morgan's body would become rigid when the doctor applied pressure. The doctor finished and raised Morgan to a sitting position again.

"Okay, Agent Morgan, I'm going to take some x-rays and hope we can get a clearer picture of what's going on."

It didn't take long before Morgan was in a hospital gown and laying in x-ray, being perfectly still. After his x-rays were finished, an orderly took him back to the ER cubicle, where a nurse put an IV drip containing morphine into Morgan's right wrist. JJ came in a few moments later.

"Hey." She said, pulling back the curtain. Morgan smiled when she came in.

"Hey."

"How're you feeling?" JJ asked, taking a seat in yet another hard plastic chair.

"Uncomfortable but getting better." Morgan held up his wrist.

"Ahh, drugs." JJ said with a smile.

"Exactly." Morgan was becoming more relaxed with each passing moment.

**Like I said, if you have any ideas of what Morgan would be like under the influence of morphine, let me know in a review! Even if you don't have an idea, please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Wow…lots of suggestions for Derek on morphine. I know there's not a lot of it in this chapter but there's more coming! I laugh out loud when I think of how that could play out…it'll be good, I promise. Enjoy the chapter!**

With each passing moment, Derek became more relaxed and JJ became more amused. She sat in the ER cubicle reading a magazine as the morphine began to take over Morgan's body.

"JJ?" he asked.

"What?" JJ responded without looking up.

"You're pretty."

"Thank you." JJ didn't look up but had to smile. It was funny how the most physically fit member of the team could be brought down by a little bit of morphine. Derek continued to look around the room like a child in a candy shop until the curtain parted and the doctor entered.

"Hey, you're the doctor." Morgan said as the doctor put Morgan's x-rays on the board and lit it up.

"Those are pretty." Morgan said, looking at the black and white images illuminated by the enclosed light.

JJ studied the images of Morgan's insides, wondering what was going on. The doctor turned to face JJ.

"Agent Morgan has exhibited nearly all the symptoms of having a kidney stone. If you look here," the doctor used a pen to point at a spot near Morgan's right kidney. "You can actually see the stone. The stone is on the large side, measuring at about 8.5 mm."

JJ looked closed and sure enough, there was a dark spot.

"So what do you do about it?" JJ asked.

"Well, we have a couple of options. The stone may pass naturally. This would be the best solution by far. However, 8.5 mm is a big stone and it may become stuck along the way. Should that happen, we can administer medication to try and break the stone. If the medication doesn't work, we'll have to go and surgically remove it."

"Okay." JJ responded, just to let the doctor know she was following.

"Of course, we don't want to have to operate unless absolutely necessary. What we'll do is admit Agent Morgan for now, periodically checking the progress of the stone. Based on that, we'll determine if the stone will pass naturally, in which case he can go home, or administer medication. If we have to use meds, he'll have to stay here. Do you have any questions?"

"What about his pain?" JJ asked.

"Well, as you can see, he's on morphine right now. We'll keep him on morphine for a few hours and then slowly decrease the dosage in hopes that by the time he's totally off it, the stone will have passed. We'll keep an eye on his fever and nausea, but we won't give Agent Morgan any additional medication unless necessary."

JJ nodded.

"An orderly will be moving Agent Morgan soon. Normally, we're pretty strict about our visitor rules, but we'll make an exception for you and your team, seeing as you're some of the country's finest law enforcement." The doctor winked at JJ and she smiled back and stood up.

"Thank you, Doctor." She said, reaching to shake his hand. The doctor left and JJ sat down again.

"Did you hear that, Derek?" she asked. At the sound of his name, Derek stopped looking up at the ceiling and looked at JJ.

"Yeah, a kidney stone. Who would've thought that 8.5 mm of calcium would stop ol' Derek Morgan in his tracks?"

JJ smiled and then an orderly came in.

"Agent Morgan?" he asked.

"That's me." Derek said gaily.

"I'm going to be moving you upstairs." The orderly went and made sure the IV wasn't in the way and then started pushing the gurney out of the room.

"It's like I'm flying." Derek said. JJ pulled out her phone, intending to call Hotch. Just before they turned a corner, Derek started singing.

"I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky…"

JJ laughed as she dialled Hotch.

"Hey, JJ, you're on speaker. What's up?"

"They're admitting Derek. He has a kidney stone."

"A kidney stone?" Emily's voice held surprise.

"Yeah, 8.5 mm."

"Wow." Reid said.

"Is Derek okay?" Rossi asked.

"Um, yeah." JJ could still hear Morgan singing as they waited for the elevator.

"He's on morphine. He's doing just fine."

"JJ, what's the plan now?"

JJ basically repeated what the doctor had told her.

"Okay. Do you mind staying awhile longer?" Hotch asked after JJ had explained everything.

"Not at all."

"Thanks, JJ. Emily will be coming soon to keep you company."

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"'Bye."

**Please review! Reviews=faster update :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Hey everyone…thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! We're slowly moving along…this are VERY busy but I promise it'll be done before I leave for vacation next week. Enjoy the chapter!**

An hour or so later, Emily entered Morgan's hospital room.

"Knock knock." She said and JJ looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Hey." She whispered and cocked her head towards the sleeping Derek. Emily nodded and motioned for JJ to follow her into the hallway.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"He's doing okay. Morphine knocked him out about thirty minutes ago."

"Drugs are a great thing." Emily said with a laugh.

"Isn't that the truth." JJ exclaimed. "I'm glad that he's not in pain anymore, though. It took him throwing up all over the floor to get some attention."

"Yeah, I heard about that, plus the highway thing. Not fun." Emily made a sympathetic face.

"I know, poor guy." JJ looked into the world to see Morgan waking up.

"Come on." JJ went into the room.

"Morning Sunshine." JJ said, sitting back down while Emily stood in the doorway.

"My name's not sunshine." Derek said groggily.

"It's an expression, Derek." Emily said. At the sound of her voice, Derek turned to look at Emily.

"Hey, it's you!"

"It's me." Emily said with a smile.

"You are so pretty." Derek told her.

"And you are so high right now." Emily said and JJ laughed.

"It's not nice to laugh, you know. Mom always said it was rude."

"Sorry." JJ said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Thank you. Do you know what I like?" Derek asked with a completely straight face.

"What do you like?" Emily asked, getting some enjoyment out of seeing Morgan high on morphine.

"I like bunnies."

"Bunnies?" JJ asked.

"Yes. Bunnies." Derek responded. "They're warm and soft and cuddly."

The thought of Derek Morgan liking warm, soft, cuddly bunnies was almost too much for the two women to bear.

"That's very nice." Emily said with a straight face as her phone rang.

"Telephone!" Morgan called out and picked up the hospital phone.

"Hello? Hello…are you there? Anyone home?"

JJ tried to convince him that there was no one calling him while Emily took the call in the hallway.

"Prentiss."

"Emily, it's Rossi."

"What's up?"

"We got them-admitted to everything on tape."

"That's great."

"We're just finishing up a few details here and then we're all going to come and visit Morgan."

"Okay, but be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Rossi sounded confused and Emily smiled.

"You'll see. Oh, and you may want to bring a video camera."

"A video camera?" Rossi sounded even more confused.

"Yeah, it doesn't get better than this."

"Emily, what the heck are you saying?"

"All I'm gonna say is Derek Morgan is high on morphine and it doesn't get much better than this."

Emily hung up the phone and went back to JJ and a now-sleeping Derek.

"The rest of the team's on their way. The case is finished."

"Okay."

"I told them to bring a video camera."

"Oh, that's mean." JJ said with a smile. "Good thinking!"

"I thought so."

JJ and Emily looked at their sleeping team member.

"Derek Morgan, you're gonna wish you never had morphine."

**As always, if you have suggestions, let me know! And thanks to **_**Shorty McGee**_** for the idea about bunnies! Loved it…please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reads and reviews! Enjoy some more of Morgan on morphine!**

JJ and Emily met the rest of their team in the hallway outside of Morgan's room about two hours later. By now, the day had turned to night and the city lights shone through the window.

"How's he doing?" Hotch asked in greeting. Emily and JJ exchanged a smile.

"Go see for yourself."

Hotch, followed by Reid went into the room.

"Did you bring the camera?" Emily asked Rossi in the entrance of the doorway.

"Yeah, I've got it." Rossi said, handing it to her. Emily and JJ exchanged another smile. This was going to be nothing short of golden. Inside the room, Hotch had stood near the head of Morgan's bed. Morgan was just coming to, having taken another short cat-nap. 30 minutes later, he would be out like a light again, guaranteed.

"Morgan." Hotch's voice sounded the same as when he was commanding the team.

Morgan's eyes slowly adjusted and then focused on Hotch.

"Hey, I know you!" he exclaimed and then he looked around the room.

"And I know you…" he said pointing at Rossi. "…and you're…you're…"

Derek struggled to remember Reid's name.

"Reid." He supplied. Morgan shook his head.

"No, that's not it. You're….you're…oh, heck, I don't know who you are."

Morgan sounded frustrated.

"Whatever you do, don't laugh." JJ cautioned the men, who were on the verge of laughing. Even stone faced Hotch had cracked a smile.

"Right, don't laugh; cause laughing at others is not nice." Morgan said, shaking his head.

"That's right." Emily said, pulling out the camera. "Now, let's get some of this on tape for Garcia."

Emily held the camcorder and pushed record. The room and the team came into focus.

"Say hi to Garcia, Derek. You remember her, right?"

"Garcia…Penelope…Cupcake…I love that woman." Derek's voice trailed off but his attention was caught by the red recording light.

"Look at that!" Derek exclaimed, pointing at the light.

"What?" Emily swung the camera around to see what Derek had been pointing at.

"It's gone." Derek said, almost complaining. Emily swung back to face him.

"It's back!" Derek sounded like a child on Christmas morning. It was Reid who figured out that Morgan was fascinated by the light on the camera. Emily started moving the camera up and down, side to side. Morgan's head followed the light.

"He's like a cat following a laser pointer." JJ said, watching and trying very hard not to laugh. The game continued for a few minutes and, just like that, Morgan lost interest in the light. He stared at Reid.

"You…Reid, right?"

"Right." Reid answered, pleased that Morgan remembered who he was.

"You have pretty eyes." Morgan said. Hotch gave a smile and chuckled to himself. Reid stood there, wondering if had been better when Derek had not known who he was. Morgan turned Hotch.

"And you have a pointy nose." This time it was Hotch who didn't smile.

Just as Emily was thinking how great it was to get this on film, the doctor knocked on the door.

"Excuse me?" he said and Emily snapped the camera closed.

"Doctor, I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss and you've already met Jennifer." Aaron introduced the team and the doctor shook hands with each of them.

"I'd like to examine Agent Morgan and then take him for x-rays."

Aaron nodded.

"We'll wait outside."

The team went to the small lounge at the end of the hall. Emily played back the tape and they all laughed when Morgan told Reid had pretty eyes.

"Just wait until Garcia sees this." JJ said.

"I don't want to hear about it." Hotch said. "I want to have complete deniability."

"Got it." Emily said, closing the camcorder. Eventually, the team fell silent and magazines and books and hand-held puzzles made appearances. An hour later, the doctor appeared at the door and everyone came to attention.

"And?" Rossi asked. The doctor sighed and sat down.

"Well, the bad news is the kidney stone hasn't moved much since the last x-rays but the good news is that the stone is a little smaller. It now measures at about 8 mm."

"So what does that mean for Morgan?" Reid asked.

"Here's what I'm willing to do." The doctor said. "I know you're from out of town, so I'll keep Mr. Morgan here tonight, examine him again in the morning, and if there's been no change or if the stone has progressed, I'll release him. In that case, he'll need a lot of rest and fluids-kind of like treating the flu. If the stone has gotten bigger, then I'll need to keep him here. Do any of you have any questions?"

No one said anything and Aaron stood up, as did the doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor." They shook hands and then the doctor left.

"All right, everyone. Let's head to the hotel and try and get some sleep."

Everyone left but JJ went to tell Morgan what was going on. Like she had predicted, Morgan was out like a light. Maybe it was better that way…maybe that way he wouldn't realized that they had just recorded him on morphine. That made the element of surprise just that much better.

**I would write something really creative to ask for reviews but it's really late so…please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, which is too bad. I would have a lot of fun owning it.**

**A/N: As always, thank you so much for all the reads and reviews! They mean so much to me :D Here's another chapter…I know it's kinda short and I'm sorry. I think there's going to be 2 more chapters, only due to the fact that I leave for 4 weeks on Wednesday. So keep your eyes peeled for the ending before Wednesday!**

The next morning, the team was elated to discover that the kidney stone was smaller than the night before. The doctor unhooked Morgan from his IV drip and then gave him a prescription for a strong pain killer, while Aaron watched. The rest of the team had been waiting on a phone call, and when it came, they went to the airstrip. Morgan, by this time, was more or less of his morphine high. Instead of being clueless, he was cranky.

"It won't have the same effect that the morphine had. You'll still be in a considerable amount of pain." The doctor cautioned, handing Morgan the prescription. He had Morgan take one of the pills before they left so he would be semi-comfortable on the flight home.

"Also, if the pain becomes too much, go to the ER. I'll give you a copy of your file to save time, should that happen."

"Thank you, Doctor." Hotch said, shaking his hand.

"If you'll follow me, I just need Agent Morgan to sign a few papers and then you're free to go."

The doctor and Hotch watched as Morgan got off the bed, slowly and painfully. The way in which he walked showed that he was still in pain. The doctor led them to the desk, where Morgan signed and the doctor handed a file to Hotch. The doctor gave Morgan a few more instructions and then shook his hand.

"I hope you start to feel better soon." He said.

"Thank you, Doctor." Morgan responded.

"Take care." The doctor said as his pager went off. He scurried off and Hotch and Morgan walked to an SUV parked outside. Morgan fell into the passenger seat and winced.

"We'll stop and get that prescription and then it's off to the airstrip." Hotch said, starting the SUV. Morgan nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were at the airstrip. Morgan painfully got out of the SUV and walked slowly to the plane. He made his way up the stairs and into the plane, to find his team waiting his return.

"Hey." He gave a weak smile.

"How're you doing?" Rossi asked as Morgan sat on the couch.

"I miss morphine." Morgan complained. The team exchanged smiles but no one said anything.

"Why don't you try and sleep?" Emily said as the plane roared to life. "You look whipped."

Morgan nodded and slowly stretched out over the couch, pulling the blanket from resting atop of if. He struggled to open it and finally Reid stood up to help him. He unfolded the blanket and draped it over Morgan.

"Thanks, Kid." Morgan said, already losing himself to dreams. By the time Reid had sat down again, Morgan was snoring softly. The flight was a quiet one, with most of the team following Morgan's example and taking a nap. Hotch, who couldn't fall asleep, looked around the plane, the events of the past day and half filling his mind. It was not often that one of them got sick on the job, but it had happened before. The response had been the same then as this time-they had taken care of each other. They looked out for each other on every account; whether it was a psychotic serial killer or a kidney stone, they always had each others back. That was what Hotch liked most about working with the BAU, each member was very different and yet they worked well together, using their strengths to form an almost impenetrable barrier.

"_Just like a family."_ Hotch thought. _"When one falls, the rest of us are there to pick him up. When one cries, we all cry. When one laughs, we all laugh."_

Memories flooded Hotch's mind, including when Haley died, when Penelope was shot and when Henry was born. Hotch gave a contented smile and somehow found he could fall asleep after all.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: As per normal, I'd like to start by thanking everyone who has read and reviewed! They mean so much to me :D Only one more chapter after this :S Enjoy this one and keep your eyes peeled for the last one…it'll come tomorrow morning!**

Garcia whisked Morgan into the SUV the minute he stepped off the plane. After a brief word with Hotch, she took him straight home.

"Alright, Prince, here we are."

Morgan opened his eyes groggily.

"Now, this is how this is going to work." Garcia started. "We're going to go inside, I'm going to take all your stuff and you're going to shower and then go to bed. No arguments. After you're all snug and warm, we'll talk about some lunch. Comprende?"

Morgan had to crack a smile.

"Yes, ma'am." He said good naturedly, unbuckling his seat belt. Garcia watched the slow and painful way in which Morgan got out of the car and started making his was to the door. Her heart went out to him and she promised herself that she would be at his beckon call for the next few days. All of a sudden, Garcia realized Morgan was waiting for her at the door and she sprung into action. Grabbing all the bags in the backseat, she hurried to the door and followed Derek for a third floor 2 bedroom apartment. Morgan closed the door after Garcia while Garcia got her first glance at Derek's home. It was very basic, very orderly.

"Nice place." Garcia said, gazing at the photos on the wall. They were of Derek's family, his sisters, his parents and his team members.

"Thanks." Derek said, pausing to catch his breath. Walking so much had worn him out. Garcia heard his voice wear out and turned around to see Derek leaning on the back of the couch.

"Bed. Now." She pointed to the direction she assumed Derek's bedroom would be. Derek didn't complain and shuffled off to his bed. While in the hallway, he turned around.

"Hey, wait a minute." Garcia turned around from the bag she had begun unpacking.

"What?"

"Wasn't showering on the list before going to bed?" A smile tugged at Derek's lips. Garcia raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, yes it was." Garcia went back to unpacking and putting away groceries, leaving Derek smiling. He chuckled softly as he made his way into the bathroom.

30 minutes later, Derek Morgan was sliding into a freshly made bed. He breathed a sigh of relief as he found his favourite spot, the mattress well worn into his body form. He was asleep almost instantly and stayed asleep until a sharp pain woke him up with a start. He laid there, paralyzed until the pain passed and then he slowly creaked upwards. He looked at the clock and realized that the medication had worn off. He heard something move in the kitchen, forgetting that Garcia was there.

"Hello?" he called cautiously, lifting his gun from the bedside table. He painfully got up, pointed his gun and slowly made his way to the door. Just as he was about to reach out and open the bedroom door, it opened and Garcia walked in. She screamed when she saw the gun pointed at her but luckily, Derek had really good reflexes even when he was sick.

"Goodness, woman." Derek said after Garcia stopped screaming and he had lowered his gun.

"You nearly scared me to death!"

"_I_ scared _you_?" Garcia said, holding her heart.

"Sorry." Derek sat down again, overcome by pain. Garcia noticed.

"Are you okay?" she asked Derek. Derek was breathing deeply. He was silent for so long that Garcia repeated the question. Derek raised his head when the pain passed.

"Yeah, I just need more meds."

"One sec." Garcia jumped up and came back sporting 2 pills, a cup of water and a thermometer. Derek took the pills and eyed the thermometer warily.

"Sorry, doctor's orders." Garcia said apologetically. Derek rolled his eyes but accepted the thermometer. A moment later, Garcia studied it.

"Almost normal. That's a good sign."

"I guess." Derek said. "Man, this hurts."

He leaned forward, clutching his side. Garcia thought for a moment, left and returned with a hot water bottle.

"Here." She said, handing it to Derek. "It'll help. Just lie down again and press it to where it hurts."

Derek did what he was told and he had to admit, he felt better.

"Better?" Garcia asked, watching the lines on Derek's face soften.

"Yeah, thanks Baby Girl."

"No problem. Are you hungry?"

"A little, but don't worry about it, sweetheart. I can get it myself. You don't have to stay with me."

Garcia met Derek's glance.

"You don't really think that I'm gonna leave do you?" she asked. Derek shook his head and smiled.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page. Now, how about some soup and crackers?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay. Just a few minutes and it'll be ready."

Garcia left and returned a few moments later with a tray of soup, crackers and a bottle of juice. She helped Derek sit up and then placed the food in front of him.

"I want you to finish all of the juice, got it?" Garcia ordered and Derek nodded obediently. She left to clean up.

"Garcia?" Derek called a few moments later. Garcia could tell that something was wrong; not sure how she knew, maybe it was motherly nature or something, but whatever it way, she was right. She ran into Derek's room, to find that he had thrown up almost everything he had just eaten. Luckily for both of them, Derek had managed to keep…his mess…on the tray. Garcia sized up to the situation.

"Hey, that's okay. Don't worry about it." She said soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Garcia." Derek said, leaning back. He knew that he shouldn't feel embarrassed but he was. He felt like he was 12 years old again. He watched solemnly as Garcia cleaned up. It was going to be a long few days.

**Please…with a cherry on top….review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Hey everyone…so many reviews! Thank you so much :D So here's the last chapter. I'm sorry it's so short and I'm sorry that it's not very good but I board a plane for London in a couple of hours and I wanted to post an ending. I may redo it when I get back. Enjoy this one for now!**

A week later, the team had resumed its normal routine. After a week of staying with Derek, they were all ready to go back to work.

"It's like taking care of a kid. Only he's big." Emily had said to JJ. JJ had laughed. But now they were all back in the office and Derek was on mend. He came into work but was not allowed in the field for another 2. Emily had decided that it was time to show Garcia her footage of a morphine controlled Derek. She and JJ went into Garcia's office and closed the door quietly. Garcia turned around from her computer screen.

"What are you…?" her voice trailed off as Emily put a finger to her lips.

"We have something you'll want to see." Emily held up a memory stick with the video on it. Garcia looked confused but took the stick and inserted it into a computer.

"Trust me, it's good." JJ said reassuringly. Garcia clicked open the video and for the next 10 minutes or so, she watched as her Prince Charming followed the red light on the camera and complimented his coworkers. She burst out laughing when Morgan told Reid he had "pretty eyes". She paused the video and turned around to look at JJ and Emily, who weren't sure if they should be proud or ashamed.

"I can't believe you did this….just wait until Derek finds it! It's almost as bad as my photo-shop pictures."

She turned around and Emily and JJ exchanged a glance.

"What photo-shop pictures?" Emily asked. Garcia ignored her question and pressed play on the screen. Simultaneously, Derek Morgan began moving on the screen and Derek Morgan walked through the door.

"Hey, Baby Girl, why is the door-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw all three women standing, trying to hide what was on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Not much."

"Why do you ask?"

All three women answered in synch. Derek raised his eyebrows.

"You're hiding something." Derek said. He went to walk forward and the women all stopped him. He pretended to double over in pain and all three women let their guards down.

"Derek, are you okay?" Emily asked. Derek stood up and pushed through them easily.

"Of course I'm okay." He said with a smirk.

"You tricked us!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Yes, ma'am, I did." He said with his charming smile. "Now, what do we have here?"

Derek clicked play on the video and watched in horror as he hit on Reid and again when he saw himself following a red light.

"Who did this?" he asked, standing up. Emily pointed to JJ, JJ pointed to Garcia and Garcia pointed to Emily.

"Oh, I see how this is going to work. Okay then, just beware that revenge is sweet."

Derek Morgan began to leave the room.

"Hey, Derek!" Emily called. Derek turned around.

"Do you know me?"

**Please review…even if it's not that good :P And, as always, thank you for reading **_**Nobody's Perfect**_**!**

**~StoryLover18**


End file.
